Detritus and particulate matter often becomes entrained in waste water run off from a shower. This debris can originate from the user of the shower, and be in the form of hair and skin, for example, but can also be rubbish and rubble which has accidentally fallen into the outlet of the shower tray or waste unit, for example, during installation. Further debris remaining from the manufacturing processes of the various parts of a pumped shower drain system is also commonly found in the waste unit and drainage pipes.
When utilising a pump to move water from a waste unit of a shower tray to a drain, the above-mentioned debris can often block an inlet or outlet seal of the pump, leading to malfunction.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem.